


Cmd:// Shutdown-R

by jkateel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Memory is key," Tex says, and then snorts. "What kind of bullshit fortune is this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cmd:// Shutdown-R

"Memory is key," Tex says, and then snorts. "What kind of bullshit fortune is this?"

Church, fork of chow mein halfway to his mouth, freezes.  _Memory is key,_ he thinks as he looks over at his girlfriend. Tex has her long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, and she’s wearing a short skirt with a Marines t-shirt and her bookbag. She had stolen Church’s fortune cookie and has already eaten it, and is now staring down at the fortune inside.

Church looks down at the slip of paper in her hand.  _Memory is key_ it reads in big, bold black letters. And as he stares at it, he remembers.

_Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Sigma, Omega._

_Epsilon._

"What’s wrong with you?" Tex asks, not noticing the Earth shaking around them. From beyond their college campus and the blue skies above, Church swears he hears a voice.

_Church! Church! Is that you?! Can you hear me?_

_Shut up, idiot. He’s in a fucking machine. Of course he can't hear you._

_Church! Do you miss me?!_

"No," Church says, remembering who he is. What he is. Why he is. He is Alpha. He is Epsilon. He must remember, but that means...

He looks at Tex and then shakes his head. "I’m not ready to let go yet."

He closes his eyes, sees his programming appear before him. 

_Cmd:// Alpha.exe shutdown-r_

The world fades to black, and Epsilon  _remembers._


End file.
